Stsu'Ji'Ksi
Stsu'Ji'Ksi (Spirit People Worship) is the religion practiced by the Shi'Jian people. Stsu'Ji'Ksi religion is a mix of shamanism, spiritism and veneration of the dead. Beliefs Shi'Ji believe in spiritism, shamanism and ancestor worship, believing in the spirit world and afterlife. Shi'Ji follow different rituals for different ceremonial situations especially during birth and death. After the death of a person, the body is burned in a cremation ritual designed to first release the soul and burn away the physical body to allow for the soul to rise into the sky and join the spirit world with the Spirit People. Tskin'Stsu (The Great Spirit) Shi'Jian people believe in the Great Spirit, an energy that controls life, death, light and darkness. The Great Spirit rules over the spirit world. There are many lower spirits that control other things such as elements and emotions. Elemental spirits control the earth, water, wind and fire while lower spirits control love, anger, fear and individual season patterns including winter, summer, spring and fall. Stsu'Ji (Spirit People) Shi'Jian also worship the Spirit People, ancient holy deceased ancestors of the Shi'Ji who watch over the living tribes during the night. Stars are believed to be the Spirit People that come out at night to watch over and protect the Shi'Ji while they sleep. Shi'Ji (Star People) The Shi'Ji also believe in the Star People, long ancient inhabitants of the planet who evolved into a greater form and left the physical world to live in the stars with the Spirit People. Star People return to planet to aid in watching over the Shi'Ji. The Star People will come back to evolve the Shi'Ji so they can leave the planet and join the Spirit People in the end of the physical world in the undetermined future. Star People visit the planet in great moving lights, some are unexplained orbs and strobes while others are used to describe meteor showers and comets. Star People every hundred years take a chosen Shi'Ji with them into the stars and darkness of the sky at night and bring them back to the Spirit People. Some Shi'Ji who return from the stars bring back visions and prophecies learned from the Star People and Spirit People to tell the Shi'Ji. Astrology Shi'Ji study the stars closely and many religious beliefs, ceremonies and rituals are based on the stars, constellations, moon changes, seasons and cosmic events including comets and meteor showers. Meteor showers and comets are thought to be visitations to Earth by the Star People, who come to watch over the Shi'Ji. Ancient Shi'Ji structures are found throughout Mksi'Tskin'Stsu (Land of the Great Spirit). These sites can predict moons patterns and track stars. Most Shi'Ji architecture is based on astrology and astronomy. List of Spirits Gods *''Tskin'Stsu'': The Great Spirit, equivalent of a God. Controls Light and Dark, Life and Death. Elemental Spirits *''Mksi'Stsu'': Earth Spirit, controls the lands and the earth. Worshipped to maintain fertile soil for farming and healthy crops and food. *''Rsi'Stsu'': Water Spirit, controls the rain, weather and precipitation, lakes/rivers/oceans. Worshipped through rain dance to bring water to crops and livestock. *''Hahei'Stsu'': Fire Spirit, controls heat, fire, lightning. *''Oosh'Stsu'': Wind Spirit, controls the winds, air, clouds. Emotion Spirits *''Uvusri'Stsu'': Love Spirit, controls marriage, love, family. *''Ahktsu'Stsu'': Anger Spirit, controls anger, hate, negativity. One of two evil spirits known in Stsu'Ji'Ksi. *''Hantsu'Stsu'': Joy Spirit, controls happiness, positivity, success, luck. *''Furutsi'Stsu'': Fear Spirit, controls fear, evil, nightmares, night terrors. One of two evil spirits known in Stsu'Ji'Ksi. War Spirits *''Cosksi'Stsu'': Coyote Spirit, war spirit of cunning and tactics. *''Bekrashki'Stsu'': Bear Spirit, war spirit of strength. *''Rahantsi'Stsu'': Rabbit Spirit, war spirit of speed and agility. *''Skirsi'Stsu'': Eagle Spirit, war spirit of weaponry. Category:Shi'Ji Category:Culture